


Dragon Under Your Skin

by Winner_of_the_disability_bingo



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo/pseuds/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo
Summary: Soulmate September Day 5 - You can feel your soulmate's emotionsDragons were psychic creatures, they could communicate with each other telepathically, could sense each others emotions, their pain. Some of those traits passed on to the Dragon Slayers.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney & Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney & Natsu Dragneel, Rogue Cheney & Natsu Dragneel & Sting Eucliffe & Wendy Marvell & Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney & Wendy Marvell
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Dragon Under Your Skin

The thing about being a Dragon Slayer Mage was that, to do it, you had to become part dragon. Draconian blood flows through your veins. Dragon scales hide beneath your skin. Your senses become as sharp as a dragon’s.

Something that most humans didn’t know was that dragons were also connected through souls. Every dragon can communicate with each other without speaking. They can feel each others emotions, and their pain. The same applies to Dragon Slayers, only a bit different.

Dragon Slayers are connected to other Dragon Slayers, but no dragons except the one that trained them. Their connection was weaker too. Usually, Dragon Slayers could only feel each others emotions. If a Slayer was strong –so strong they were only a few steps from becoming a dragon- they could communicate telepathically with other Slayers, but that was rare.

Rogue didn’t remember what life was like before Skiadrum, but he didn’t care. Skiadrum and the other Slayers were the only family he needed.

Wendy was probably Rogue’s favourite. She was kind and avoided confrontation, unlike the others. She was as nervous as Rogue was, if not more. Her anxiety constantly bleeding through their Bond to the point where Rogue could barely separate her feeling from his.

He looked up to Gajeel. Not just because of the boy’s power, but also because of his ability to control his emotions. His confidence breezed through Rogue’s soul and he felt himself become more self-assured. Shadow and iron were very different elements, but Gajeel let Rogue ask him questions and train with him.

He knew Sting the best. Skiadrum and Weisslogia’s territories were right next to each other, to they often let their children train together. Sting was probably the most upbeat person Rogue would ever meet. It exhausted him, but he didn’t mind. Sting was his best friend. They were opposites, and Sting had said that meant they were strongest together. Rogue wasn’t sure he agreed, but he was happy to use it as an excuse to stay as close to Sting as possible.

Natsu was an enigma. He was immature, and the wisest person Rogue knew. He was violent, and kinder than even Wendy was. He was an idiot, and came up with plans faster than Rogue could blink. He had terrible memory, occasionally forgetting who the other Slayers were, and he knew so many things about magic Rogue had occasionally wondered if maybe he was made of it. There was an aura around him, one that encouraged Rogue to fear and respect him. There was also something about him that Rogue just felt he could trust. He would put his life in Natsu’s hands without hesitation, and he couldn’t quite figure out why.

One day, when Rogue was five years old, Skiadrum asked Rogue to kill him. After that, Rogues memories of that day were fuzzy. He woke up a day later, Skiadrum’s soul was gone and, oddly, Rogue could feel two new souls.

The new souls were neutral, if a bit confused. Wendy’s soul was scared. Gajeel’s was irritated. Natsu’s was confused. Sting’s was devastated.

It didn’t take long to find Sting. They immediately collapsed into each other’s arms. Sting told him that Weislogia had also wanted Sting to kill him. Rogue didn’t know why, but he felt that something was wrong with the situation. From the others’ souls getting more and more distraught as time went on, something had probably happened to their dragons as well. Everyone’s parents disappearing or dying on the same day wasn’t a coincidence. The appearance of the two new souls was strange as well.

After several weeks of wandering between towns, Rogue and Sting approached a small building. Several people in the town had seen them using magic and told them about the guilds. They said Sabretooth only let the strongest in, but it was worth a try.

Apparently, being a Dragon Slayer, even one that was five years old –Sting insisted that he was almost six but really they had no way of knowing- was enough to be let into the guild.

Eventually, Rogue felt the sadness leave the other Slayers. Wendy was still anxious, but probably comfortable. Gajeel’s new normal was a general bad mood, but he was never properly angry, which was good. Natsu was still strange, his emotions changed rapidly; sometimes he’d be feeling both happy and sad at once. Sting was with Rogue, so he didn’t have to wonder about him.

After nearly a year at the guild, Sting found a pair of eggs in the woods. They were massive, as big as the boys were, and covered in strange markings. Sting was certain they were dragon eggs. Minerva was certain they’d make a good dinner.

They did look like dragon eggs, and the chance of them being dragons was too enticing for Guild Master Jiemma to get rid of them. Two weeks later, they had two flying cats.

Over the years, rogue kept an ear and an eye out for the Other Slayers, and the two new ones. Natsu had joined a powerful guild named Fairy Tail. Gajeel was in Fairy Tail’s rival guild, Phantom Lord. Wendy had completely disappeared. Rogue could still feel her, so he knew she was safe.

In less than a year, Gajeel and Wendy had joined Fairy Tail, Natsu had found the two new souls –Rogue didn’t know who they were but he knew the feeling of two dragons fighting with each other- and Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu and one of the new souls vanished.

It was so shocking Rogue had nearly collapsed when it happened. Sting had fallen off the guild roof. He had been paying distant attention to the Fairy Tail souls. Determination. Surprise. Determination. Fear. Gajeel blacked out at some point. More determination. Hopelessness. Hope. Nothing. It was just Rogue, Sting, and the second unknown soul.

Less than a week later, the news said that an island belonging to Fairy Tail had been attacked by Acnologia and had vanished, along with Fairy Tail’s strongest members.

They were gone. Just like Skiadrum.

-

Seven years passed and Rogue had adjusted to the emptiness inside him. He still had Sting and the mystery soul.

Then, he felt something. Natsu was confused, and irritated. Natsu was _alive_.

Rogue ran out of his and Sting’s shared apartment to the guild, where Sting’s shocked and hopeful soul already was. As he ran, he felt Gajeel’s usual grumpiness and Wendy’s anxiety.

He burst through the doors to find the rest of the guild surrounding Sting, who was leaning against the wall, one hand on his chest. He definitely felt it too. The mystery soul that had stayed was hopeful too, and Fairy Tail’s mystery soul was confused.

They were alive. _They were alive_.

Rogue lost control of his magic, the shadows grew around them, Sting’s magic reacted, creating light to balance it out. The two Slayers didn’t notice.

Together, they reached out to the other souls. Natsu latched on almost immediately. Gajeel and Wendy were more hesitant. Rogue felt Natsu pull the mystery souls into the group.

Rogue’s soulmates were alive and everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Dragon Slayer team and I'm upset Mashima didn't do more with them together.  
> I've got a WIP that's based on the Dragon Slayers being like family/pack and I've been considering posting it but I dunno.


End file.
